This invention generally relates to the art of fiber optic transmission and, particularly, to a fiber optic connector assembly which includes a self-contained spring subassembly.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optic fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic. A ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as molded plastic. A spring may be disposed within the housing or ferrule holder such that the ferrule is yieldably biased forwardly for engaging another fiber-mounting ferrule of a mating connecting device. A pusher member may be used to back-up the spring.
A pair of fiber optic connectors or a connector and another optical fiber transmission device often are mated in an adapter which centers the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The adapter couples the connectors together so that their encapsulated fibers connect end-to-end. The adapter may be an in-line component, or the adapter can be designed for mounting in an opening in a panel, backplane, circuit board or the like.
Various problems continue to be encountered in designing fiber optic connector assemblies, and those problems often evolve around the very small size of a typical fiber optic connector assembly and its various components. For instance, as stated above, a spring typically is used to bias the ferrule (and the fiber(s) fixed thereto) forwardly or toward a mating connecting device. This spring typically is a coil spring which simply is sandwiched between the ferrule and another component such as a pusher member. The spring is very small and has a tendency to become misaligned or even fall away from the assembly when the connector is being assembled or when the assembly is being terminated to a fiber optic cable. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by making the spring a part of a self-contained subassembly so that it is maintained in its predetermined position during assembly.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved fiber optic connector assembly of the character described, along with a method of assembling the connector.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the assembly includes a ferrule terminated to at least one optical fiber. A pusher member is spaced behind the ferrule. A spring is provided for biasing the ferrule forwardly. The spring is fixed to the pusher member to provide a self-contained subassembly comprising the spring and pusher member.
As disclosed herein, a pin keeper is engageable with a rear end of the ferrule. At least one alignment pin extends from the pin keeper through the ferrule and projects beyond a front end of the ferrule for operative association with a complementary connecting device. The spring is sandwiched between the pusher member and the pin keeper when the connector is assembled.
The spring is shown as a coil spring with a rear end thereof fixed to the pusher member. The pusher member has a receptacle at a front end thereof for receiving the rear end of the coil spring. The receptacle includes a retainer, such as a flange, for locking behind a coil of the coil spring. The spring is generally oval in cross-section to facilitate the use of a tool for fixing the coil spring to the pusher member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.